


Disguise

by Godsliltippy



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Alternate endinh, Gen, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22899880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godsliltippy/pseuds/Godsliltippy
Summary: Alternate Scene - Jeff knows something's wrong, but what is he supposed to do about it in his current condition?Spoilers for The long reach part 2
Comments: 30
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> No way a man stuck in space for years could pin a martial artist that can best Kayo XD 
> 
> This is just a different way for the scene to have played out

Jeff released the scientist's hand, watching Brains float away to potentially begin preparations for their return home. Only -

"Virgil," his whisper caught the second eldest's attention easily enough. The young man had yet to stop fussing over his health.

"Dad -" Virgil's question cut off at the finger pressed to his father's lips. As he came closer, he whispered, "what's wrong?"

Grey eyes flicked to the figure imitating his old colleague, "That's not Brains."

Virgil's eyes widened and he could see the battle of trust warring behind them. His father had been gone for eight years. How would he know there was something amiss. "How do you know?"

Jeff swallowed, hoping to make himself as clear as possible. He wasn't wrong about this. "Brains has never called me Jeff."

The engineer seemed to consider the reasoning, turning to regard the scientist in question. Whatever his son was thinking, Jeff hoped he would make a decision soon. There was no way he could protect his family in his current condition. 

Eventually, Virgil nodded, "Wait here." He pushed off, heading for Gordon and catching his arm and mimicking the same hush motion to keep the blonde from alerting their stowaway. Jeff couldn't hear their conversation, but a look of determination flitted over his second youngest's face. The elder man would've questioned why Gordon was Virgil's first choice, but there was still so much he didn't know about his boys. 

Both floated over to Brains who was hovering behind the controls.  _ He doesn't know what to do _ . It was all too obvious. 

"Hey, Brains," Gordon started, the lie easy for his mischievous son. "Thunderbird 2 took a pretty big hit while we were out there. Virg is worried it'll affect launch."

"Oh, it sh-shouldn't be a problem," the scientist didn't turn from the console. 

"I don't know," Virgil added, drawing the attention of the other three boys. "It was a pretty big hit."

Jeff found himself intercepting John's confused look, holding it back with a hand.

"Better check it out, just to be safe." Bless Scott and that authority Jeff suspected came from years at the helm of International rescue. 

For a long second, Brains didn't move. The tension in the old astronaut's shoulders grew with each tick until he watched the scientist shift, heading back towards the door. Gordon and Virgil were close behind and now it was John's turn to alert Scott to the potential situation.

A hand slipped into his and he turned to see Alan watching him with concern. Jeff gave a wavering smile, squeeze his youngest's fingers before returning to the group heading out. If the imposter was going to make a move, now would be the time before he lost access to the Zero-XL. 

Brains floated through the hatch, flanked from the side and behind and for a moment, Jeff didn't breathe - not until Brains turned back to look at him, a wicked grin on his face, his right eye flickering gold.

And then, the hatch slammed shut. 

OoOoOoO 

"Brains? What are you-" Virgil bristled, turning back to the door controls. Gordon kept his eyes on the scientist, watching the smile grow as he cut the question short.

"Oh, let's drop the charade, shall we," the voice distorted into one of the man Gordon feared might have been behind this. The Hood's features appeared as Brains' flickered away. A device sparked in his hand and before Gordon could move, a bolt slammed into gut, shocking the breath out of him as his suit took most of the electrical discharge. It also managed to send him into the wall and he sucked in air before kicking off. 

He was aimed for the villain's face, glad at the surprise he saw flash over it. It was almost satisfying, Gordon wanting to slam his fist into the bald man's jaw, but as he swung, the face shifted. The Hood's hand caught his arm and used the moment of his launch to send him into the wall. 

"Gordon!" Virgil cried and the aquanaut wished he hadn't. The pressure on his back relented, but only so another bolt from the stun baton could strike the engineer and send him careening past them. It did offer an opening for Gordon to send an elbow into the Hoods sternum, wrenching himself free to spring off the wall. They hit the opposite side of the corridor, the impact sending a grunt from the villain and he released the blonde. 

_ Dammit, move! _ The low gravity left Gordon feeling slow and uncoordinated as he pushed off the Hood, spinning to try and get a hold of the weapon. He grabbed the wrist as sparks flew, streaking past his head and into the plating. Amber stared into yellow, brows narrowed as they fought for control of the device. 

And then another pair of hands took hold, ripping the baton free. Gordon got a brief glimpse of blue and green and fear just before a fist caught the bridge of his nose, sending sparks of pain and bright flashes over his vision as it snapped. 

He heard his own cry and would have cursed his mistake if an arm wasn't wrapping around his throat. The Hood shifted away from Virgil and the weapon, pulling Gordon into his chest. Inwardly, he was screaming at himself to react even as tears filled his vision and droplets of blood floated in front of his face. 

_ Keep your airway _ Kayo screamed inside his mind and Gordon instinctively grabbed the arm, tucking his chin against his chest. It did nothing to loosen the hold, but at least he could breathe as they floated backwards. Slowly, his vision blinked clear and the blonde saw Virgil, fear impossible to miss - along with the rest of his family as they moved through the door that had been pried open. 

"Hood!" His father's voice was rough with anger. "Let him go!"

"Now, Jeff," the Hood taunted through deep breaths of effort as Gordon did his best to twist in the grip. "I had hoped we would never meet again, yet here we are."

"I swear -"

The Hood tsked, jerking the aquanaut until his arm pressed into the broken nose. Gordon couldn't stop the cry and it took all he had not to lose his grip. "Here's how this is going to work. I can either move further into this ship, find an airlock and your boy here can take a walk outside without his helmet." His eyes grew wide at the threat, finding his father and brothers looking just as shocked. "Or you move away from the bridge, I take Gordon here as insurance and we head back to Earth. I get the T-drive and maybe, you all get to live."

Silence met his ears, overwhelmed by his own pulse that sent a throb behind his eyes. He felt sick. The Hood was using him against his family - against his father - and that fact made him want to tear the Hood's arm from his body. 

"Fine," Scott growled. "You can have the T-drive, but you will release my brother."

"In due time. Now, get out of my way." The Hood kicked off something solid enough to send them towards the open hatch, turning as they passed and Gordon caught the desperation on his family's faces as they fought the need to reach out and grab him. 

"Just hang on, kiddo," his father whispered and Gordon again tried to break the hold around him. 

"It would be in your best interest to stop resisting," the villain hissed as they made it through the hatch. "The door, gentlemen, if you -"

A loud, metallic crack sounded through the bridge, all voices frozen as it echoed around them. The next thing Gordon knew, the arm trying to cut off his airway fell and he was free. Movement happened at once, his brothers and father spilling into the room. Hands grabbed his arms, pulling him away and he was met with Virgil's face, his father right beside him. 

"Gordon, you okay?" The medic side of his brother was in full force.

The aquanaut waved the hands away from his head, blinking away the tears and sparks of pain now that he was no longer having his face crushed. "Yeah, jus' a broken nose -." His vision cleared and curiosity took charge as he turned to see what had happened. 

The Hood was unconscious and floating above the floor, John and a bright red fire extinguisher not far away. He stared at his brother, quickly realizing the Hood had miscalculated. "Johnny -"

The red-head offered a shaky smile as Alan and Scott secured the Hood, "You good, Gordon?" 

He nodded even as he watched another droplet float away from his face. "Thanks."

"Virgil, get Gordon patched up," Scott ordered, his voice still strained from the ordeal as he and Alan pulled the Hood along. "We're going to go secure the Hood and find Brains."

A mechanical whir sounded down the hall and they turned to see MAX floating around the corner, the scientist right behind. As soon as he caught sight of them, he deflated with a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank goodness!"

"Brains! You're alright?" Their father's voice was still right by Gordon, Virgil gripping his shoulder as he opened a med kit to retrieve some gauze. He tried to focus on the reunion of old friends, but the touch of the fabric under his nose sent a curse past his lips.

"Sorry, bro," the apology didn't lessen the pressure. "You're getting blood everywhere, though." Which was true, but it still hurt like hell.

The drama ended as quickly as it had begun, the Hood shoved into the same locker where Brains had been kept, the Thunderbirds check for the return home. Virgil had relinquished his duties of Gordon in order to ensure their father was alright and properly strapped in, much to the aquanaut's relief. He could manage his own first aid.

Until they launched.

His eyes opened to the very worried blue of his little brother and a splitting headache. 

"Gordo?" Alan was still thankfully in his seat. Passing out for longer than a few seconds would do nothing to ease the worry of his brothers. 

"-'m good," the aquanaut waved off the concern until he realized they were about to re-enter Earth's atmosphere. "Can we take the landin' real slow?"

"Mmm - please," Jeff chuckled with a groan. 

"We can take it as slow as you need, Dad," Scott's voice was the gentlest Gordon had heard in quite a while. "I'm going to call and let everyone know we're back."

Gordon was all for taking a break, another set of gauze packs placed in front of him and he gave a quiet thanks to Alan. An ice pack pressed to his forehead, sending webs of pain behind his eyes until the cool could seep in. 

"Man, I hope his headache's worse than mine," he groaned. 

Alan let out a nervous laugh, "John did hit him pretty hard. Think he'll stay out until we can drop him off with the GDF?"

Peeking out from behind the pack he'd slid gently over his nose, Gordon could see the teen worrying the cuff of his glove. A tired smile and he grabbed the hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "The Hood's not going anywhere. And if he does, John can kick his butt again."

Alan let out a genuine laugh, Gordon unable to help the chuckle before wincing. It also didn't help that his little brother was changing the gauze. 

"Bleeding's slowed," the younger blonde noted before gently placing another in the nostril. 

"Och - owww."

"Quit moving," a hand held the top of his head.

"It hurts," and he was hoping Alan couldn't see the tears hidden under the ice pack. 

"Don't be such a baby," the astronaut finished, lifting up a corner of the compress. "Hm, looks like it's gonna bruise pretty bad." Gordon let out a whine rivaled only by young children and he heard more than one laugh accompany Alan's. "Don't worry, I think it'll be an improvement."

"You get a hard C for bedside manners," the pack went back to covering the swelling appendage. "Where's Virgil? He's way better."

"Sorry, Gordo, Dad's got all his attention right now." The affection in that statement softened any desire to switch. "You want Scott instead?"

If glares could pierce through frozen gel, Alan would have one pointed straight at him. It wasn't that he disliked the attention of their eldest brother, but he had a way of making Gordon seem incapable of taking care of himself. Scott liked to smother them like they could break at any moment. 

The silence must have gone on too long, the commander voicing his disapproval, "Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Uh huh, so I can go help Alan get the Thunderbirds ready for landing?" He smirked, already knowing the answer.

"You're going to sit right here with Dad while Virgil checks you out. The rest of us can take care of the Thunderbirds." His voice said there would be no arguments from anyone. 

And no one argued, all of them more than willing to do what was needed to get home. 

Gordon removed his ice pack as a hand brushed his shoulder and he looked up to see Virgil standing over him. "Hi."

"How are you feeling?" Virgil took the pack, wanting to get a better look at his brother's face. 

"Just a headache," the blonde squinted against the bridge lights. "How about you?"

The medic looked slightly confused until Gordon tapped the spot on his chest where the bolt had struck. "I'm fine, as I suspect you are too. I figure the insulation saved us."

Good. One less thing to worry about. "Hurt, though."

"That's true," Virgil rolled his shoulder subconsciously. "Did you pass out?"

"From the shock?" He was given an impatient glare, encouraging him to cooperate if he wanted a clear bill of health any time soon. "Maybe just a little when we launched. No more than a few seconds."

"Alright," his voice was stern as he regarded both of his patients. "As soon as we're home, I want you both in the infirmary."

Gordon would have griped, but as he heard the distinct "FAB" from their father, he knew there was no where else he'd rather be and he couldn't stop the smile as it spread over his face.

_ Owww, bad idea… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops! Almost forgot to post this!

Re-entry received a hard three out of ten for comfort. Landing under the skillful hands of his second eldest brother was a blessed eight. Gordon only deducted the two points out of principle. His head was pounding. 

"Alright, you two," Virgil pushed his seat back and the blonde was happy to let him get to work unclipping their father's harness. "I need to finish post flight checks. Gordon, do you think you can get Dad into the module? I'll lower it and meet you in the infirmary."

"FAB," he gave a thumbs up as he stood from his own seat, pausing a moment to allow the light headedness to pass. He flashed his father a smile, the man's presence more than enough to help him forget about his own injury. A broken nose was nothing in comparison to years of muscle and bone loss, inadequate nutrition, limited sunlight or emotional and physical contact. Gordon would gladly take on a hundred broken noses if it meant Jeff wouldn't have to deal with the stress his body would be dealing with now on Earth. 

"How's the head, son?" Gray eyes regarded him above the tired smile. 

"Nothing to worry about," the blonde hedged, pulling the older man's arm over his shoulders. "I've had worse." And maybe that was the wrong answer as Jeff paused, watching him with worry. Eight years meant he'd missed so much - too much. All because of the Hood. Gordon was suddenly grateful Scott and Kayo were dealing with the villain's transition to the GDF transport since he doubted he could stop himself from adding his own bruises to the man's face.

Now that the urgency of regaining the Zero-XL and getting home was gone, his father seemed to be taking in his surroundings with greater intent. Gordon watched the gloved fingers slide over the railing of Thunderbird 2's stairwell, a fond expression telling of the disbelief. The aquanaut let the silent continue as Jeff reacquainted himself with the ship until they moved into the module. Thunderbird 4 still hung from the hydrolic arm like the bright beacon he knew she was. 

"You finally got your girl, huh?" Jeff ventured as they passed the submarine. 

Gordon hadn't realized he'd been staring at her and wondered if his expression matched his father's, "Yeah, took a while before Scott and Virgil trusted me with her on my own."

"For good reason?"

The protest formed on his tongue, but it fell flat in lieu of how many times she'd been repaired or rebuilt. "Okay, so maybe they still worry, but there's no one else who can pilot her as good as me." 

Jeff laughed, sending a spark of warmth through his chest, "You'll have to take me out in her some time."

"That'd be awesome," the confidence that sounded through his words was in clear contrast to the joy that threatened to burst from the blonde's chest. Never in his life would he have thought his father would see him in action and it felt amazing.

They stopped at the ramp, feeling the module lower. Gordon felt his heart rate increase with the thought of his grandmother. Nothing would stop her from being on the other side of the door, so as the ramp lowered, his smile grew as she rushed forward. The arm around his back lifted and Gordon ducked out of the way to allow the reunion they had all waited for. Grandma was such a strong woman and had been a driving force in his lives since the death of their mother. His heart ached to hear the emotion in her voice as she came to terms with her son's return. 

And then, she was dragging him away, that impeccable drive that only Sally Tracy could pull from, to move past what she wanted, to what was needed. Dad needed to get to the infirmary. She could smother him with attention later. 

"Hello, Mr. Tracy," her voice wasn't one Gordon had expected to hear just yet. He really hadn't wanted her to see him with dried blood mixing with the slower drip still flowing. He wanted to rip the gauze from his nostrils, but that would only make it worse. 

"Penelope?" The astronaut whispered with uncertainty, his smile growing as she nodded. "Sorry - it's just - everyone's so grown up, I barely recognize you."

"That's quite understandable, and please, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm certain there will be many more surprises to come." The agent offered her perfect smile before turning just the slightest to see Gordon still standing where he'd frozen and the smile disappeared. "Gordon, are you alright?"

His mouth opened, something stumbling out that definitely didn't sound like words, but hopefully conveyed that he was fine. She was in front of him the moment his lips snapped shut and he felt her cool fingers catch the side of his face. They were like ice against his flushed cheeks, the pressure in his head building with her this close and he didn't mean to flinch.

"Honestly, it looks like it hurts something terrible," Penelope's thumb brushed against his cheek and he found himself leaning into it. 

A smile as he tried to relieve some of her concern, "I'm okay, really."

"Nonsense, come," her hand left his face and wrapped around his arm, pulling him along much the same way Grandma had taken his father. 

Dad had apparently decided to delay in order to watch the exchange, a warm smile indicating how easy it was to read the two blondes. A silent question was aimed at the aquanaut as they stepped off the ramp to join the entourage that meant to lead them to the infirmary. Gordon's initial reaction was to smile, but as the action sent ripples of pain over his nose, he stopped, his eyes closing as he breathed out. 

Penelope's arm drew him closer as they walked, leading him through the expansive hangar until the ache cleared. Her fingers on his bicep quickly distracted him and he glanced over to catch the sapphire flash behind the blonde ringlets as she walked. She looked angry, an expression he'd seen far too often, but Gordon knew who it was aimed towards. 

His father had been gently deposited on a bed once they'd made it to the infirmary, Grandma getting to work with the more detailed medscan. If her cooking abilities were her least desirable skill, then her medical prowess was her mastery. Sally Tracy was comfortable - confident - even in retirement with the workings of the infirmary. She switched between readouts and diagnostics, activating procedures and assembling everything needed to restore her son. It was like watching a dance - or Virgil, who she'd taught, if you caught him in the middle of working on an injured brother. Gordon had witnessed it far too often, but it never ceased to amaze him how well the two could work together. 

The blonde was brought back to his own dilemma as a cool rag tapped his upper lip and he blinked Penelope into focus as he leaned against the other bed in the room. Her smile was of complete understanding. She knew he was still reeling over his father's return and was being gentle as she proceeded to wipe away the red that had adhered to his skin. 

"I'm not hurting you am I?" The cloth continued from one side to the other, her gloved fingers pressing into his cheek to keep him from moving. 

Gordon shook his head as much as she would allow and tried to smile, "Not one little -" he winced as the washcloth caught his nose, "ow - 'kay, maybe a little."

Penelope's ministrations softened, as did her smile and she rung the cloth into a basin of clean water. The red she had wicked from his face spread through it in pale clouds. 

A thought flickered across his mind at the sight of her - a Creighton-ward and experienced London agent - taking care of him and he suddenly needed to know, "Why?"

"Why what, darling?" Her brow rose as she slid the cloth over his lips. 

"You don't need to do this," he gestured to the basin and his face. 

She frowned, her eyes meeting his with such an intensity Gordon could barely breathe, "Gordon Tracy, need to and want to are very different things." Penelope leaned forward, her cheek brushing his as she whispered into his ear. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be a this very moment." 

And then, her lips were against his skin, gentle and warm. Gordon couldn't find his breath as she pulled away, her eyes telling him everything he'd dared hope since the day she had kissed him on that boat. This one wasn't a show of gratitude. 

"Oh," a light chuckle fell from her perfect mouth and the cloth was back under his nose. "Do try to relax."

Fat chance of that happening and he smiled as his heart rate continued its ecstatic thrumbing. 

OoOoOoO 

The post-flight checks were done, but not nearly fast enough for his own liking and his quickened footfalls down the hall would be enough to alert anyone to Virgil's impatience. Thankfully, he was greeted by knowing smiles and a weary wave to join his father. The engineer gave his co-pilot and Lady Penelope a cursory glance before stepping over to stand with Grandma. 

"Virgil, be a dear and keep your father from moving while I finish up," the woman shot her son a warning glare as she went about reviewing his readings. 

"Yes, ma'am," it wouldn't be an issue, because there was no way he was going to let Dad do anything to interfere with his own health. 

"I'm fine, Mom," Jeff tried anyway, giving Virgil a wink as the woman growled in warning. The engineer grinned despite himself, picking up on the teasing nature that all the boys seemed to rely on when in the infirmary under their grandmother's care. Or Virgil's. If it weren't for Penelope, Gordon would most likely be trying to wriggle his way out of the medical room and up to the patio. The aquanaut hated it in here. 

But Virgil had been taught by the best and he gave his father a pointed look, patented by his grandmother, "Best not fight it, Dad. She'll just keep you here longer if you resist."

A laugh at a memory Virgil could only speculate on and a warm hand found his, "Not a bad option." The weight of that statement fell heavily on his gut and he found himself wanting to keep his father in the infirmary bed until they were certain he was alright. Gray eyes caught his and there was a moment of concern before a question surfaced. "Are you alright, kiddo?"

Virgil blinked, caught off guard by the worry aimed at him, "Uh - I'm fine."

"And the Hood did absolutely nothing to you in that hallway?" A skeptical brow made it impossible for the second eldest son to hedge the truth.

Thankfully, he hadn't been hit that hard, "Just an electric discharge. The suit dampened most of it." Virgil tapped the spot where the bolt had hit - and winced. Crap.

"Virgil," his father warned.

Curiosity was creeping in now, the engineer absolutely certain he was alright, but wondering what the Hood had done. He pulled off his belt, laying it against the wall. The zipper came down to reveal his usual red and black plaid. Sometimes he questioned why they continued to wear their clothes under their uniforms, but it was typically during times in which he needed to get to a brother's damaged skin beneath. 

Once the buttons were undone and the undershirt pulled aside to reveal his bare chest, two similar groans sounded through the room. 

"That doesn't look 'fine' to me," Jeff commented and Virgil would be inclined to agree, except it didn't hurt as badly as it looked. It looked like the electricity had passed through and created a web of bright red welts spreading across his collarbone and down his chest. 

"That looks awful," Grandma added her own professional opinion. "You know where the ointments are. I want it cleaned and bandaged before you come back."

Virgil sighed, letting the shirt material cover the wound. He was about to do as he'd been told when he remembered, "Gordon, take your shirt off."

"What!?" His little brother's startled yelp left Virgil confused for a moment until he turned to find Gordon glancing between him and Lady Penelope. 

_ Oh, whoops _ , he thought, clearing his throat of the chuckle that threatened to embarrass his brother further. "Sorry, bro, you got hit too. I need to check for burns."

The flush over Gordon's cheeks disappeared with the potential of further damage, but it was the London agent who calmed his worry. "I'll take care of him." And her expression almost dared Virgil to try arguing. 

A nod to them both, "FAB, let me know what you need." He hid a smile as he moved to the cabinets that held the topical supplies. Virgil wasn't naive. Ever since Gordon's accident, her ladyship had subtly inquired about his progress on a nearly regular basis. He'd picked up on it after about the third time she'd asked, her questions always coming a day after a visit with the aquanaut. Virgil had even suggested she stop by to see him, but she had brushed it aside with her job's needs. For as confident as she was, his little brother had an interesting effect on her. Their trip into space and potential to never return seemed to have broken that barrier and he couldn't help the glance over his shoulder to see the two of them, Penelope already unzipping the suit and helping Gordon remove it. 

The hiss from them both peaked his interest further and he quickly grabbed the salves and bandages. On approach, Virgil saw the same webbed pattern spread over his brother's lower abdomen. For some reason that Virgil suspected came from being a big brother, Gordon's injuries appeared worse than his own, but a side glance at his shoulder suggested they were the same. 

"Here, this'll help," he handed the tube of ointment to Lady Penelope, the pack of bandages to his brother, much to Gordon's dismay. This time, he let a chuckle slip as the woman pinned the aquanaut to the bed, letting him hold the red-tinged cloth to his nose. 

Abandoning the couple seemed his best option and he quickly rejoined his father. Grandma was busy attaching electrodes to her son, but the smile on the man's face was encouraging.

"Having fun?" Virgil grinned as he placed his own set of supplies on the counter beside a small hand washing sink. 

"Honestly, this has been the best day of my life," Jeff's eyes shimmered, watching his mother work before shifting to the couple and finally back to Virgil. "I mean, besides the days you were all born, but I think that goes without saying." They both smiled, a giddiness filling the younger man's chest. His father sniffled as his own smile broadened, his voice a whisper, "I missed you all - so much." 

Virgil wanted to convey the same thoughts, but his throat was suddenly rebelling. The slight burn of tears forced him to blink and he hoped the look he gave the man who'd been gone for the last eight years would suffice. 

John and Alan appeared a moment later, both eager to be by their father's side. With the red-head's assistance, the burn was cleaned and dressed, allowing Virgil to focus the rest of his time in the infirmary on his father. They all seemed to need Jeff's presence, most of them content to sit and watch. When Scott finally entered the room, happily relieved of the Hood and the chaos crew, he also found a way to be quietly on the side lines, ready to jump in at a moment's notice.

And just as quickly as the hectic day had started, it calmed. The family had traded the sterile walls of the infirmary for the open skies and tree-filled landscape of the island. The sun was setting with streams of orange, red, and purple, a soft breeze sending gentle ripples over the water in the pool. 

Any other night and Virgil would've been standing behind a canvas, acrylics sticking to his hands as he worked quickly to capture the Earth's beauty. Not today, however. Not when he could be wedged between his two littlest brothers, one chattering away about everything that had happened over the years and the other surprisingly quiet as he held his new girlfriend's hand. How they had all crammed onto the covered lounge with their father and grandmother propped up with pillows, Virgil wasn't sure. The other lounge chairs pulled up to it helped and provided Scott and John their own pallets to lay across as the family watched the sun set. 

It was the end of a long journey, but Virgil knew the days to come would be filled with new experiences and an ever growing appreciation for what they had. 

And what they had was love - in abundance, never ceasing. No matter what the world threw at them, they would always have each other. Virgil wouldn't voice it - the sap easy ammunition for the two youngest - but it was universally understood between them and that's what mattered. Dad understood and that's why they had him back. 

He had survived on the hope that so many in this world clung to - of the moment International rescue would hear their call and bring them home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sap train!!! All aboard!


End file.
